It Takes Two
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: When hormones are flying everywhere during the awkwardness of youth, it's easy to get into some difficult situations.
**Written For:**

\- Speed Drabble: "You're funny. I'm laughing so hard because of you.", "Don't look at me like I'm an idiot.", sigh

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Miranda: (word) Antisocial, (phrase) "It takes two to tango.", (dialogue) "Do I look romantically available?" / "If looking camp is available..."

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/HP Pickup Lines: "A couple of nights with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to get a new nickname."

 **Word Count:** 695

* * *

Lily closed her eyes, trying to repress a sigh as she heard a familiar voice humming as they came through the portrait hole. She had hoped that she would be able to have at least an _hour_ of peace _—_ it was the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas, and every other Gryffindor had gone. She had no reason to buy her Muggle family wizarding gifts, so Lily had taken it as an opportunity to catch up on some reading whilst she had the common room to herself.

"...on the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." Sirius's voice rang out, and Lily resisted the urge to throw a book in his direction as he entered the common room. "Oh, hey Lily. Aren't you going to Hogsmeade? How antisocial of you..."

"You know I'm not!" she snapped. "You were there when I declined James's billionth attempt at asking me out!" Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Is that why you're here? Has he sent you up to try and get me to come after all?" Her heart gave a little flurry of hope _—_ ames wound the hell out of her, but it didn't mean she didn't enjoy the attention he gave her, just a little bit.

Sirius threw himself down in an armchair opposite her, raising an eyebrow. "No, idiot. He'd come himself if that was the case." He peeled off his gloves and hat, throwing them towards the fire to dry. "It turns out my lovely mother has retracted her permission to allow me on Hogsmeade visits. A shame, really, because I was going to attempt to woo Marlene with a jar of Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

Lily rolled her eyes. "That would never have worked. Marlene hates Butterbeer."

"Well, my second plan was to woo her through the art of dance." He sounded serious, but there was a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're funny. I'm laughing so hard because of you," Lily muttered stoically. Sirius laughed out loud. "Since when were you such a love god?"

"Oh, a couple of nights with me, and Moaning Myrtle would have to get a new nickname," Sirius purred.

"I can hardly see how your dancing would attract Marlene."

"Don't look at me like I'm an idiot, it would work!" suddenly Sirius sprang out of the armchair and into action. He grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her into a poised embrace, holding one hand outwards. An artificial rose lay on top of the fireplace, and he thrust it between his teeth before grasping Lily's waist and pulling her around the empty common room in a brisk, mock-romantic dance. She squealed with laughter as he span her around, twirling her around the room a few times more, and then dropped her back on the couch. "Do I look romantically available?" he struck a dramatic power-pose, the rose still between his teeth.

"If looking _camp_ is available..." Lily sniggered. Sirius threw the rose into the fire and pounced on her, pulling her into a headlock and rubbing his knuckles across her scalp. She squealed again as her hair was mussed up, and pulled herself out of his grip, punching him weakly on the shoulder. They both paused, catching their breaths and grinning at each other.

And suddenly, the moment went from funny to suddenly a bit awkward. Lily noticed the way that Sirius was staring deeply into her eyes, the smirk no longer on his face. Her eyes flitted to his mouth _—_ she had never noticed before how soft his bottom lip was.

Then his face was too close, her eyes were falling shut, and she could feel his lips against hers. They kissed quickly and clumsily, it was a little too wet and neither of them really knew what they were doing. When they pulled apart, Sirius put a hand to his lips suddenly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, looking mortified. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's my fault too," Lily replied quietly. "It takes two to tango."

They were quiet for a few moments, and Sirius was finally the one to break it. "Never speak of this again?" he held out a hand.

Lily grinned and shook it. "Never."


End file.
